


Deep Waters

by SpringAlwaysSprings



Series: Merlin's Dream smp oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringAlwaysSprings/pseuds/SpringAlwaysSprings
Summary: Everyone is some sort of mer/mermaidWe follow Phil, recounting the story of finding Tommy, and watching what happened to the teen.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Merlin's Dream smp oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Deep Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Fish mixes:  
> Tommy - betta fish  
> phil - ribbon eel  
> Tubbo - leafy sea dragon  
> techno - weedy sea dragon  
> wilbur - manta ray

Phil clutched the small mer to his chest and watched as the betta mer, who had thrust the child into his arms, swam away his mate chasing him. Phil knew what could’ve happened to the child if the female betta got a hold of it. He also knew what would happen to the other male, when he gets caught. Bettas were aggressive, to others and their partners, although rarely turning into situations like this. Often the female would leave and the male betta would take care of the young. Once Phil was far enough away, he looked at the small betta. The infant was male, with a bright red tail, and small fins, he even had a handful of blonde hairs on his head. The child was covered in scratch marks and bruises had started to form on the soft skin. Phil could only assume that was from the fight over the child. When the baby began to cry it was a nearly quiet sound. Phil gently hushed the infant, he supposed this wasn't the oddest way he got a child, but it certainly was the most violent way. He needed to hurry before the female realized he had been given the child she was looking for. 

Upon getting home, his other two were not home just yet, for which he was thankful. He grabbed some ointment to treat the scratches on the child. He would not risk the child getting an infection, especially being this young. While treating the child, he began to think of what to call him. It felt wrong to keep calling the young mer “child”. He decided upon the name Tommy. Once Tommy was treated, he fed him, he knew he was already attached to Tommy. He hoped that Wilbur and Techno would feel the same. Wilbur took to Tommy quicker than Phil expected, Techno took a lot longer to get used to the new child. When he first heard Wilbur singing the infant to sleep, although he would deny crying he did. Phil had a long tail, being a ribbon eel mer, often he would wrap it around his kids, sometimes out of habit, other times to comfort them or himself. Or in Tommy’s case to keep track of the child. When he was helping the older boys with their work, the infant would be snugly wrapped in his tail. There had been a day where he couldn't find the child and began to panic, that is until he heard the infant's excited gurgle. The sound had come from Techno’s room, as the older sat on the bed allowing the child to investigate his tail. Phil was proud of his eldest, although he would never tell Techno what he saw that day. 

Phil remembers these days as he watches his eldest and youngest fight, while he clutches the body of his middle child. His tail wrapped around his dying son, he could feel Wilbur take his last breath as blood pooled on the stone floor.

Much like human infants can’t walk, mer infants can’t swim. But when his fins had finally filled out more, Tommy had begun to try. Which led to lots of accidents, but nothing was ever discouraging to the kid. The family began to keep helping their youngest, and when Tommy actually managed to swim, he swam to Techno, babbling to the other. It took practice to get Tommy to swim further than a few feet. Which after the fact became a slight problem on how to control the rambunctious toddler. Often leading to Phil wrapping his tail around the chest of the toddler. Wilbur, as a manta ray mer, would wrap his fins around the child or make Tommy hold his hand. Techno ended up making a harness for Tommy and basically kept him on a leash. Which began to come in handy when it came to family outings. 

Phil remembers the child harness and leash, as he watches his youngest struggle to swim again. During his exile Dream had nearly cut his main fins off, leaving him to struggle, even more, his movements slowed. Phil had to watch his youngest practically drag himself against walls, crippled by the man supposed to watch over him in his exile.

When Tommy began to talk, Techno proclaimed doom for his family. Tommy would speak in short sentences and often mispronounce words, but that wouldn't stop him from talking. He was a curious child, asking questions about everything. He was obnoxious as well, but he fits in perfectly with the family. He hangs around his brothers, often annoying them. But he also finds comfort in them. He likes to listen to Techno read and tell him his myths. He loves hearing Wilbur sing and play his guitar, and he loves the disks Wilbur got him for his birthday one year. 

Phil remembers these as he watches his youngest remain silent and fearful. The once loud child had been silenced, every word out of his mouth was hesitant. It upset him and his eldest, who tried the playful taunts to get the youngest to speak; but Tommy just looks at him, there's no argument this time. Just silent acceptance.

Tommy had been risky, but he was loyal, whether that be to a person or a cause. Later in life, his betta tendencies came out. He would get into fights at school, over his best friend named Tubbo. The kid was a leafy sea dragon, some of the "leaves" on his tail were missing. Fitting in with Tommy's story of other kids kept pulling at the leaves. Techno, who was in a similar situation as Tubbo, began to teach the kid how to protect his "leaves". While the size of the leaves was different between the two species, it helped. Tommy got into fewer fights and Tubbo's leaves remained full. When Tommy and Wilbur left, Phil couldn't help but be worried, when Techno left to join them as well, he knew it had gotten worse. Yet, no one called on him except for Niki, and by that point, it was worse than expected. 

Phil thinks of those memories too, as he watches the two teens embrace on the bench. Both mers covered in scars, both traumatized, both listening to a disk as it plays in the background. They needed time to recover and heal. Maybe he'd get his youngest back to almost normal. Maybe he'd get to see them happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact Dreams mix was a bastard moray
> 
> you can follow my Oneshot series to get these as i make them!


End file.
